1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid flow plate, and in particular, to a fluid flow plate utilized in a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell stack is layered by multiple fuel cells. As shown in FIG. 1, each fuel cell 10 comprises a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) 20, two layers of gas diffusion layers (GDL) 30 and two flow fluid plates 40. The GDLs 30 are on two sides of the MEA 20, and each of which is sandwiched between the MEA 20 and one of the flow fluid plates 40. The flow fluid plate 40 comprises a plurality of fluid channels 41 to transmit and distribute the flow fluid within the fuel cell 10.
Operating stability and the reliability of the fuel cell 10 is dependent upon the efficiency of fluid flowing into the fluid channels 41 of each fluid flow plate 40 for electrochemical reactions and therefrom.
When the fuel cells 10 are stacked into a fuel cell stack, however, due to the assembly process, force may be applied to the fuel cells 10, wherein the fluid channels 41 near the inlet and the outlet of each fluid flow plate 40 may become deformed or collapse. In such a case, the MEA 20 and the GDLs 30 would be separated and the flow process of the fluid would be hindered.